In and Out
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ has to remind Penelope that all she needs to do is breathe in and out. Written to promote the Profiler Choice Awards


JJ rubbed her distended stomach absently, leaning back against the soft body of her lover. "I feel like a beached whale this time around," she whined, turning her head slightly so that she could kiss Penelope's cheek.

"But you look absolutely gorgeous. I cannot wait to meet the twins." She brought her hands up to massage JJ's scalp, and she released a purr of pleasure. "We have two more months left to get through, though, and then I get to hold them in my arms."

She nodded and let her head loll back once more onto Penelope's shoulder. "Who do you think they'll favor? Aaron or myself?"

"Well, since they're going to be identical, we're not going to get one of each, but since they're girls, I hope they have your bone structure and his hair. Oh, and your eyes. Can you imagine two sweet raven haired daughters with bright blue eyes?"

JJ sighed a little at the mental picture as she nodded. "That does sound lovely, Penny. Oh, but I am so ready for them to be here." Awkwardly, she turned and straddled her wife, resting most of her weight on her hands, which she curled around the headboard. "How did you ever talk me into carrying this pregnancy again?"

"Gunshot scar residue?" she replied innocently before arching up and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. JJ giggled lowly before returning the kiss and then rolling off her beloved to stare up at the ceiling. "Seriously, I'm not supposed to get pregnant. Did I not tell you that?"

JJ shook her head as she took a deep breath. "Or at least, I don't remember you telling me that. And I should. That's something important about you that I should keep filed away in my memory banks."

"We can't always remember everything, honeybunch. And that is a time of my life that I don't care to think about much. It led to so much heartache for me."

Tears thickened Penelope's voice, and JJ reached out for her hand, threading their fingers together. "I assume you're talking about more than just Battle."

Penelope nodded before turning to plaster her body against hers. "Yeah. Kevin really did a number on my heart, especially at the end there. He was very cruel to me."

JJ sighed as she wrapped her arm around her partner. Penelope took the invitation, and nuzzled her face into the crook of her shoulder, letting the tears flow. "You never said anything to me."

"You were still working out your problems with Will. I couldn't burden you with my troubles, too." She sighed deeply and JJ curled her arm protectively around her beloved, rubbing her back absently. "He, well, we got into an argument when he tried to get me to take him back. We just started yelling louder and louder, and then he hit me."

Penelope was speaking softly and rapidly, and JJ knew that she had to calm her down before she had a full on panic attack. "Breathe in and out, Penny. Deep breaths, in and out. Focus on my voice and know that I'm here and he's not. He can't ever hurt you, ever again."

JJ began to take deliberate, long, breaths, hoping that Penelope would begin to copy the movements. Soon enough, they were in sync and she moved her arm from around her shoulders to around her stomach, letting her thumb rub in concentric circles. "Thanks, Jayje. I just, I get so worked up about the past. I can't change it, and yet, it still haunts me."

"I know. And you should know that if anyone tries to hurt you, like Battle did, I will end them. That is a promise."

She listened to Penelope sigh, knowing she had put a smile on her beloved's face. "JJ, I don't want you to hurt Kevin like that, though. He, well, he has a tough enough road to hoe, now that I trashed him on all our nerdy sites. And I wouldn't want his blood on your hands. He's not worthy of that honor."

JJ couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her throat and Penelope gasped in fake outrage. "Just keep that up and maybe I won't make love to you again anytime soon!" JJ shook her head as her laughter continued to peal forth. "Fine, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"No, Penny, please. I wasn't laughing at you. I, it's just, the way you said that, all snooty and imperious, it, well, it warmed my heart. I'm glad that you can feel that way. I love you."

"Aw, Gumdrop, you know I love you, too." Penelope pressed her lips tightly to JJ's cheek. "But I am sort of serious about the sex thing, at least until after the babies are here. I was looking up some more information, and of course, since this is twins, it's more of a high risk pregnancy, which means we have to knock off the hanky panky until they're here."

JJ found herself pouting as she tightened her grip around Penelope's waist. "You would deny your patient, loving, suffering, wife?"

"If it means keeping the kiddos in there for a few more weeks, then yes. I love you, but I would never do anything that would endanger them."

She was touched by the tender admission and she turned her head, kissing Penelope's forehead gently. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you, darling? Because it feels like it grows deeper and deeper every day. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gumdrop." Penelope reached out and ran her hand up and down JJ's side. The move relaxed her and she yawned deeply, finally feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up with her. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning, and then we can go over names once more. I'm still holding out for Erin Elizabeth."

JJ laughed as she nodded. "I know you are. And she'll be very honored to find that out. We'll see." Yawning once more, she snuggled into the warmth of her wife. "And it would be a way of honoring Hotch, too."

"See, Gumdrop, I told you it was a good idea!" was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on this site, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**


End file.
